Capture, Evolution, and Move Events
Doom With A View: Togedemaru is revealed to know Zing-Zap. SM002 # First Catch: Rowlet is caught. SM004 # Rhapsody in Glue: Litten is revealed to know Fury Swipes. SM007 # Once in a Mile: Rowlet is revealed to know Peck and Tackle. SM008 # Truth or Care: Magby is revaled to know Flamethrower. SM011 # The Gold Glitcheroo: Stuffy is caught. SM014 # One for the Team: Eevee is revealed to know Last Resort and Bite and learns Quick Attack. Eevee is caught. SM015 # They Could Be Giants: Popplio is revealed to know Bubble Beam. Litten is revealed to know Slash. SM016 # Training Reels: Mimikyu learns Covet and Giga Drain. SM018 # One Closes, Another Opens: Litten is revealed to know Fire Fang. Litten is caught. SM021 # For the Love of Life: Charizard is revealed to know Flamethrower. SM022 # Give a Small Whistle: Litten is revealed to know Scratch. SM024 # Finding Aldo: Charjabug is caught. SM026 # Banks for the Memories: Popplio learns Aqua Jet. SM033 # Moment of Truth: Magby is revaled to know Dual Chop and learns Focus Energy. Litwick is caught. SM034 # Showing Love: Eevee evolves into Glaceon. SM037 # Charge Mounting: Charjabug is reveled to know String Shot. SM041 # Going, Going, Pawn: Glaceon is revealed to have learned Blizzard. SM042 # Where No Person Has Gone Before: Litwick is revealed to know Acid. SM053 # Jump Tournament: Stuffy is revealed to know Hammer Arm and learns Ice Punch. SM060 # Pushing the Fiery Envelope: Litten starts to learn Flame Charge. Litten evolves into Torracat and masters Flame Charge. SM063 # Love at First Flight: Woobat is revaled to know Signal Beam. Woobat is caught. SM067 # Being Extremly Lazy: Rowlet learns Razor Leaf. Glaceon learns Frost Breath. SM075 # A Battle Hand-Off: Pikachu learns Electroweb. SM076 # Leading An Awakening: Glaceon learns Mirror Coat. SM077 # Caving Under Pressure: Stuffy begins to evolve but refuses for the time being. SM080 # Young Royal Flame Ignites: Torracat learns Revenge. SM081 # Battles Today and Tommorow: Mimikyu learns Dazzling Gleam and Wood Hammer. SM082 # Opposites Contract: Woobat is revaled to know Zen Headbutt. SM084 # Securing the Light: Woobat is Released. SM090 # No Stone Untured: Rowlet tries to learn Bullet Seed but is unable to learn the move. Rowlet decides to learn Seed Bomb instead. SM097 # We Know Where You're Going, Sandile: Popplio learns Surf. Sandile is revealed to know Double-Edge. Sandile is caught. SM099 # Made of Fire and Stone: Stuffy is revealed to know Tackle SM102 # Evolving Research: Charjabug evolves into Vikavolt. Popplio evolves into Brionne. SM106 #Run, People, Run: Charizard is revealed to have learned Slash, Aerial Ace, and Fire Punch. SM107 # In the Mist: Torracat learns Fire Blast SM108 # Got Marshadow?: Marshadow is caught. SM112 # Drawn with the Wind: Marshadow is revealed to know Endeavor. SM117 # Aiming for the Top Floor: Marshadow is revealed to know Laser Focus. Rowlet learns Brave Bird. SM118 # The One that Didn’t Get Away: Brionne evolves into Primarina. SM120 # A Fiery Camp Training Trick: Vikavolt is revealed to have learned Signal Beam. SM123 # Chasing Memories, Creating Dreams: Primarina masters Sparkling Aria. Vikavolt is revealed to have learned Zap Cannon. SM127 # Battle Royal 151: Togedemaru is revealed to have learned Spiky Shield. SM129 # Battling Besties: Primarina is revealed to have learned Icy Wind. SM130 # Intimiadtion is the Sincerest Form of Strategy: Rowlet learns Feather Dance. SM132 # The Road to the Semifinals: Vikavolt is revealed to have learned Wild Charge. SM134 # The Final Four: Magby learns Karate Chop. SM135 # Final Rivals: Marshadow learns Superpower. SM138 # Z-Move Showdown: Woobat returns and is revealed to have learned Charge Beam. SM140 # The True Last Match: Woobat rejoins Darknight's team. SM141 # Getting Stronger by Swelling Up: Woobat is revealed to have Signal Beam. SM142 # A Blazing Rivalry Conclusion: Woobat uses Signal Beam for the first time and is revealed to have learned Shadow Ball and Air Slash. Torracat evolves into Incineroar. SM143 #Dreaming of the Sun and Moon: Stufful evolves into Bewear and learns Dragon Claw and Zen Headbutt. SM145 Category:Events